Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and system for controlling the airflow through a device enclosure that is part of a computer system.
Background of the Related Art
A data center is a facility where computer equipment and related infrastructure are consolidated for centralized operation and management. Computer equipment may be interconnected in a datacenter to produce large, powerful computer systems that are capable of meeting the computing requirements of entities that store and process large amounts of data, such as corporations, web hosting services, and Internet search engines. A data center may house any number of racks, with each rack capable of holding numerous modules of computer equipment. The computer equipment typically includes a large number of rack-mounted servers along with supporting equipment, such as switches, power supplies, network communications interfaces, environmental controls, and security devices. These devices are typically mounted in racks in a compact, high-density configuration to make efficient use of space while providing physical access and enabling the circulation of cool air.
An important aspect of operating a datacenter is the provision of adequate cooling to each and every device. The large amount of rack-mounted computer equipment in a datacenter may collectively generate a large amount of heat. The infrastructure provided in a datacenter includes a cooling system capable of removing the large quantity of heat generated by the rack-mounted computer equipment. The cooling system in many installations will also include a particular arrangement of equipment racks into alternating hot aisles and cold aisles, and a computer room air conditioner (“CRAC”) capable of supplying chilled air to the cold aisles. Meanwhile, fans within individual device enclosures move the chilled air through the racks to remove heat from the computer equipment and exhaust the heated air into the hot aisles.